


Pogonotomie

by Hedylog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, Literally no transphobia or dysphoria anywhere don't worry fam, M/M, Mozart est en mode eye emoji, POV Mozart, Salieri se rase, Soft Salieri, This fic is totally self-indulgent, Trans mozart, Trans mozart! Trans mozart! Trans mozart!, gender euphoria, i am once again asking you to ignore the potential historical inaccuracy, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylog/pseuds/Hedylog
Summary: Pogonotomie : art de se raser soi-mêmeSalieri se rase. Mozart est fasciné.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Pogonotomie

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 manquait cruellement de fanfics dans lesquelles Mozart est un homme trans, alors voici ma contribution. Garantie sans dysphorie de genre ou transphobie car dans cette maison nous voulons des histoires trans feel good.
> 
> Quelques TW/CW tout de même :  
> \- lame  
> \- mention de sang  
> \- blessure légère

“Wolfgang, écarte-toi un peu je te prie.”

Ses yeux quittèrent la lame un instant, le temps de lever les yeux vers Antonio et de sourire. Antonio soupira.

“Veux-tu que je me blesse ?

Wolfgang, enfin, recula d’un pas. 

“Non, bien entendu que non !”

Il grimpa sur le fauteuil le plus proche et, penché en avant, il appuya son menton sur ses mains. Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la lame qu’Antonio faisait précautionneusement glisser sur sa joue, suivirent le mouvement avec attention. Fascinant, c’était fascinant. L’éclat de la lame, le léger bruissement de la barbe fauchée, la peau laissée si lisse dans le sillon de la lame, si similaire à celle de Wolfgang, si ce n’était pour les discrets points sombres qu’il pouvait encore apercevoir s’il s’approchait davantage-

“Wolfgang !”

Soudain la lame qui s’écartait, soudain une tache rouge qui s’étendait sur la peau d’Antonio. Wolfgang, à nouveau, recula d’un bond.

“Oh ! _Amore_ , excuse-moi !”

Il attrapa précipitamment une poignée de linges posés à côté du petit miroir et les appliqua sur la peau blessée d’Antonio. Celui-ci s’efforçait de garder un air sévère, mais ses yeux riaient. Très vite, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

“Wolfgang enfin, ce n’est qu’une petite entaille, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait besoin de tant de-

— Non Antonio laisse-moi faire, oh je suis tellement désolé !”

Il se mit à décrire des cercles sur la peau, démuni. Que fallait-il faire dans cette situation, il n’avait jamais appris, jamais eu l’occasion-

La main d’Antonio se posa sur la sienne et, doucement, l’écarta de sa joue. Il avait dit vrai ; déjà la plaie ne saignait plus. Les yeux de Wolfgang croisèrent ceux de son amant, qui le regardait avec affection.

“Nul besoin de t’inquiéter, vois-tu ? Cela arrive, je me suis blessé ainsi plus de fois que je ne peux les compter.”

Wolfgang l’étudia un instant, puis il fut pris un léger rire.

“C’est extraordinaire !

— Quoi donc ?

— Ceci !” D’un moulinet de sa main, il désigna la lame, le carré de linge où était tombée la barbe déjà coupée, le pot d’onguent de rasage. “Et de savoir que ta barbe repoussera bientôt ! Vraiment, c’est extraordinaire.”

Antonio fronça les sourcils, avec encore ce sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Il récupéra les chutes de linge toujours serrées dans le poing de Wolfgang et s’en servit pour essuyer la lame, sur laquelle s’était déposée une couche de l’onguent qu’il avait appliqué sur son visage. Mais alors qu’il écartait le linge, il sembla comme frappé d’une réalisation soudaine. Il s’interrompit dans son geste et ses yeux retrouvèrent brusquement ceux de Wolfgang.

“Est-ce que… cela t’attriste ?

— Pourquoi cela ?”

Et sa question était sincère, et son regard toujours brillant. Il saisit les mains de son amant avec enthousiasme.

“Au contraire, Antonio ! Qu’il me soit donné de te voir te raser est une chance, non, un miracle !”

Il savait qu’Antonio s’inquiétait, mais comment lui expliquer qu’il n’y avait pas une once d’envie en lui ? Il avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus se languir de ce que son corps ne lui permettrait pas d’avoir — et peut-être un jour la science, qui progressait si vite ces temps-ci, lui autoriserait-elle la barbe et la voix qui lui étaient aujourd’hui refusées, mais il n’avait que faire d’attendre. Il était homme aux yeux de la Cour et de l’homme qu’il aimait, et c’était suffisant pour son bonheur. Mais voir Antonio raser sa barbe… un geste qui n’était pas le sien, sur une peau autre que la sienne, créait en lui une euphorie telle que s’il avait lui-même fait glisser la lame sur son visage — cette même euphorie qu’il avait ressenti lorsque, aidé de sa mère, il avait pour la première fois coupé ses cheveux court, ou bien lorsqu’il s’était pour les premières fois entendu désigné comme _Wolfgang_ , comme _Monsieur Mozart_ , comme _fils_.

Il embrassa Antonio, un baiser rapide, comme pour lui dire _tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas_ , et sa main se posa sur celle d’Antonio, celle qui tenait le rasoir. Il le guida plus près de son visage et étudia la lame, fit doucement courir son doigt sur le fil, releva les yeux vers Antonio, sourit.

“Apprends-moi.

— Quoi ?

— Apprends-moi à te raser.”


End file.
